Pokemon Piano and Forte
Pokemon Piano and Forte are the upcoming eighth installments in the main Pokemon franchise. Both will be released for the Byte Block. Plot Not much of the plot is known at this time. Main Features and Modes Main Game The main game is basically the story, where players can catch Pokemon and beat the Gyms. Battle Formats There are a total of 5 battle formats in Pokemon Piano and Forte: Single, Double, Multi, Rotation, and Battle Royale. Gym Battles Gym Battles return to the series after being absent from Sun and Moon. Each Gym has a Gym Leader, and each specialize in a specific type. As usual, there will be 8 gyms in the game. Champion Hall Champion Hall is a major location in the games; it is where the Elite Four and Champion are fought. The Elite Four all specialize in a specific type of Pokemon, but the Champion doesn't. Battle Area A post game battle area will be in the games. The name is currently unknown. Rotom Pokedex The Rotom Pokedex will return in Pokemon Piano and Forte. In it you can see a map of Ongaku and see Pokedex entries for all the Pokemon you've caught. Player Search System The Player Search System from X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire returns to the series, replacing the previous Festival Plaza. Here you have several online options: Online Battles In this mode, players can connect to the internet to battle players all over the world in Single, Double, Multi, Rotation, and Battle Royale battles. Online Trade Here players can connect with other playgames re from around the world to trade Pokemon. Online Contests Players can now go online and go against other players in Pokemon Contests. Wonder Trade Wonder Trade returns in Pokemon Piano and Forte. Here you can randomly trade Pokemon; you won't know what you get until you've already traded. GTS In the GTS, players can deposit up to two Pokemon at a time in request for another Pokemon; players can also Search the GTS to trade in their Pokemon for one who wants it. One major change to the formula is that certain Pokemon can be depositied for certain other Pokemon (Example: you cannot deposit a Magikarp and ask for a legendary) Mega Evolution Mega Evolution has been confirmed to return, and this time there will be a few new ones. Z-Move Z-Moves return to Pokemon Piano and Forte as well; it is known that the player won't have to get all the crystals individually throughout the game. Regional variant See Ongakun Forms for more info Regional variants return as well; this time the forms will be known as Ongakun forms. Poke Ride Poke Rides return to the games, where players can call a Pokemon to ride for various different occasions. Partner System Returning from Gold, Silver, Crystal, and their remakes, the head Pokemon in the player's party will walk alongside the player. This includes all 910 Pokemon. Player's Gym Once the game is beaten, the player is able to start their own gym. They can choose any type of Pokemon with up to six on their team, and can battle random trainers or trainers online Pokemon See Pokemon Piano and Forte/New Pokemon for more info. A total of 108 new Pokemon will be included in the games, bringing the total number of Pokemon from 802 to 910. Changes to Pokemon Evolutionary Lines Pokemon Piano and Forte makes a few changes to evolutionary lines; this includes new Pokemon evolutions and in one case two previously unrelatable Pokemon now evolving into each other. * Luvdisc now evolves into Alomomola using a Water Stone. * A currently unconfirmed baby rabbit Pokemon will evolve into either Bunnelby or Buneary, depending on its gender. Pokemon Type Changes Several Pokemon have gotten new typings. Most are for the new Sound type introduced. * Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, and Wigglytuff are now alol dual Sound/Fairy types. * Psyduck and Golduck are now all dual Water/Psychic types. * Pinsir is now a dual Bug/Fighting type. * Nincada is now just a Bug type. * Whismur, Loudred, and Exploud are now all Sound types. * Chingling and Chimecho are now all dual Psychic/Sound types. * Kricketune is now a dual Bug/Sound type. * Chatot is now a dual Flying/Sound type. * Victini is now just a Fire type. * Flábebe, Floette, and Florges are now all dual Fairy/Grass type. * Decidueye is now a dual Grass/Flying type. Move Type Changes Several moves got a new typing. Most are for the new Sound type introduced. * Spirit Shackle is now a Grass Type move. Miscellaneous Changes * The PokeBall tutorial can now be skipped. Development History * January 25, 2017: The games development starts. * ???: Info on the new Pokemon gradually starts being released to the public. * ???: The first picture of one of the new Pokemon is released, Vineya. * ???: New info on type changes to previous Pokemon is revealed. * February 21, 2017: The Partner System is confirmed to return, and the inclusion of starting your own gym is revealed. Category:Pokemon Piano and Forte Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Micro Gamer Plus Category:Super Gamer Category:Pokémon Games